


Hope

by AlyssaKendall



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Confusion, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaKendall/pseuds/AlyssaKendall
Summary: A drabble based on the post-credits scene in Black Panther. Bucky's experience in waking up. POV second person Buckeroo.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that even the tags and the summary are spoilers, and I'm sorry that I'm not sorry. Couldn't help myself. Had to explore the moment. Plus I liked his look in the Wakandan garb.

More often than not, you seem to open your eyes to curious faces. They’re young, and it’s always a little confusing at first. Children don’t normally flock to you, even if it is out of wonder. You hear a familiar voice calling them away, followed by giggling, and you force yourself up. You nearly fall and roll onto your left side when you realize there’s no arm there to support you. A grunt as you sit up and manage to get to your feet. The sun is shining through the door of the small hut, and it almost feels like a sign that something good will happen. 

You haven’t felt positivity like this in a long time.

The clothing is so soft against your skin, light and airy, which is good because you can feel the dry heat. But it’s not your first stint in Africa, or other similarly hot climates like the Middle East or southern Asia, and you’re sure you can handle it, even if you are a little thirsty. You’ll manage, you think. 

You push the cloth in the doorway aside, and she stands there. The young woman with the familiar voice. Her hair, in small braids, is pulled up into a larger style, and it’s beautifully impressive you think. You realize you’re near staring at her when she speaks your name. “Sergeant Barnes.”

You haven’t been addressed as that in a long time. 

You don’t mean to overstep your boundaries, but it’s just too formal. You aren’t Sergeant Barnes right now. You’re only Bucky, a man trying to piece everything back together. “Bucky…” you say to her. “Call me Bucky.”

She smiles back, and your confusion eases. You can remember why you’re here, but you’re still not sure what Wakanda and its people expect from you. It’s as though she reads your mind and your emotions when she speaks to you. “Come, there is still much for you to learn.” 

And for the first time, in a long time, you’re hopeful for your future.


End file.
